Pasta con sabor a Vodka
by SixiMorinaGa
Summary: Italia es experto en huir… pero cuando la verdadera tristeza lo inváde, sus pies se mueven solos llevándolo a un encuentro irremediable. Es ahí cuando se encuentra cara a cara con Rusia, quien a pesar de ser siempre tan escalofriante desea hacer junto a Italia una pasta con sabor a vodka.
1. Más amargo que la cerveza

**Nota de la escritora: **Hola nuevamente, como soy muy nueva en esto, no lo digo en la parte de unirme a la página ni la de ser una lectora, pero sí en la parte de escritura, y aquí es donde puedo interactuar más con los demás usuarios. Les comento que este es el segundo fanfic que publico, nuevamente de esta maravillosa serie que hace a mi mente volar en cualquier momento no importa donde esté, con cualquiera que esté o que este viendo, en fin ya ustedes me comprenderán XD

Bueno quiero agradecerle a mi fiel amiga editora Vicky-chan conocida por mi como Rusia, gracias a ella y a todo su apoyo incondicional me animé en redactar esta historia que desde hace como cinco meses la había imaginado ¿Por qué me demoré tanto en escribirla? Por el simple motivo de que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible porque estoy en la mitad de mi carrera y cada vez se colocar difícil.

**Nota del fanfic:** Este fanfic es de una pareja muy crack Rusia x Italia (amo las parejas raras) Les advierto de una vez si es RoIta quiere decir que Alemania y China que son los personajes más comunes de mis protagonistas, son una dolorosa parte de sus vida, así que por favor entiéndanme porque los vi de esta manera, no es que lo odie al lindo de Alemania, antes lo contrario ¡Lo amo! Pero tenía que darle un sentido y un buen giro a la historia.

Sin más preámbulos espero que la primera parte los enganche ¡DISFRUTENLO!

********************************************* / **** ***********************************

**Disclaimer:** Italia y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen Hidekaz Himaruya

**************************************** Capítulo 1 *************************************

MÁS AMARGO QUE LA CERVEZA

Kaitechikyuu Maru, marukaitechikyuu, marukaitechikyuu, bokuhetalia!

Ah, hito fudede, miadesubarashiisekai, nagagutsu Kampai de DA! ¡HETALIAAAAAA ~!

Italia canta dichosamente mientras se dirigía a la casa de los alemanes. Tenía su cara alegre como siempre, aunque ese día estaba más feliz de lo habitual ya que hace tiempos no los visitaba y ese era su día libre.

Llegó a la casa de los alemanes, oprimió el timbre para anunciar su llegada; la persona que abrió la puerta fue Austria, quien se alegró de ver a su "pequeño" que llegaba de visita.

- ¿Austria-san cómo estás?

- Muy bien Ita-chan, gracias ¿Y tú cómo estás?

- Ve~ muy bien, hace tiempo no vengo de vistita, espero no molestar.

- Claro que no, pasa, sabes que eres bienvenido.

- Gracias pap… digo Austria-san heraherahera~-sonríe tontamente.

Austria al escuchar la palabra sin terminar "pap" suspira mientras cierra los ojos y sonríe ligeramente ante aquella inocente expresión. ¿Ita-chan piensa que si me llama papi me molesto? Esa parte tierna de cuando era niño aún no ha cambiado. -pensó.

El recién llegado empieza a indagar con sus ojos a su alrededor. Austria se pregunta, ¿qué es lo que el italiano está haciendo?, estaba a punto de preguntarle al chico de cabello castaño, ¿qué era lo que estaba buscando?; pero en el preciso momento que disponía a preguntarle, el italiano con una gran sonrisa dice algo interrumpiéndolo.

- Ve~ ¿En dónde está mi mami? Quiero ver a mi mami.

-¿Tu mami?

- … ¿? -Austria queda pensativo ante lo que dice aquel chico.

- ¿Te refieres a Hungría?

- ¡Sí! -su sonrisa aún brillosa sigue latente.  
- Aun sigues llamando así a Hungría-san -el austríaco sonríe al ver que no ha perdido su lado infantil, quién desde muy pequeño la llamaba mami.

- Ella está en su dormitorio, creo que está tomando una sie...-antes de terminar lo que estaba diciendo el chico había desaparecido de su vista.

Italia corrió feliz al cuarto de la chica, con la ilusión de abrazarla y saludarla, ya que había sido mucho tiempo que no la veía ni hablaba con ella. Al estar al frente de su habitación, no anunció su llegada y entró en el enérgicamente y sin ninguna preocupación. Su gran imprudencia había interrumpido un acto íntimo; su amada Hungría, que es considerada por él como aquella maravilla que da la vida y que en resumen se le llama madre, Se encontraba en una situación incómoda para para ambos porque estaba en brazos de un hombre, brazos que estaba unidos una espalda prominente y musculosa, con el cabello rubio y lacio que es su situación estaba algo desordenado. Sin saberlo, el chico le parecía familiar esa figura prepotente; Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era Alemania ¡Su Alemania!

Una parálisis rodeó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, los vellos de su cuello se erizaron, sus oídos dejaron de escuchar el entorno que estaba rodeado y solo escuchaban su propio corazón que en ese momento latía como loco, sus ojos se encontraba totalmente abiertos por el asombro. Debajo de este se encontraba su mami, ambos completamente desnudos y sudorosos por la pasión que estos dos vivían realizando en secreto.

Un dolor punzante se esparció por todo el pecho de su cuerpo que se encontraba de pie en la puerta de la mujer que tanto admiraba por su belleza, ternura y cariño materno que le había brindado en su dolorosa infancia. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no dijo nada, no lloro, no grito, ni siquiera pudo demostrar sus típica y tonta sonrisa, solo se quedó ahí atascado viendo una escena que nunca se imaginó. Sintió el dolor más grande que puedo haberse imaginado, se arrepentía toda su vida de no haber llamado a la puerta, fue el peor error que pudo haber hecho. Detrás de él llego Austria quien se sorprendió al ver el suceso escandaloso de aquella pareja, colocó un gesto serio, se acordó e inmediatamente guió su mirada hacia Italia, este quiso intervenir, estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Alemania y a Hungría que era lo que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto el alemán dice descaradamente en una forma seria y fría.

-Tú no entiendes; Italia.

La chica cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente con las sabanas de su desordenada cama, su rostro mostraba la vergüenza que estaba pasando, se sintió miserable de ser descubierta por su lindo y tierno italiano, sus esfuerzos por ocultar esa penosa relación fueron en vano, porque al único que no quería hacerle daño se había enterado de una manera infame. De su boca quien fue tocada por la lujuria no pudieron salir ni la más mínima palabra para mostrar su arrepentimiento, se había dado en cuenta que por culpa de sus deseos, le hizo daño a una de las personas que más quería en su vida. Aún inmóvil por la conmoción, empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas que se encontraban sonrojadas por el intenso calor de su engaño.

- Italia; Lo que pasa es que ya no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, estoy confundido. -continuó hablando el alemán.

El silencio invadió de nuevo el lugar. Italia aún callado y con los ojos algo brillosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar; se quedó mirando a la pareja, sintiendo como se quebraba poco a poco. Alemania se puso los pantalones y se aproximaba descaradamente, se acercaba a él con una postura dominante y una mirada hiriente. A Italia le temblaban las rodillas como si estas tuvieran vida propia, sin darse cuenta estaba retrocediendo lentamente mientras aquel rubio que tanto ama se aproximaba cada vez más. Se detuvo frente a él y alzó un brazo para tocar su hombro derecho, pero sorpresivamente Italia rechazó con un manotazo veloz aquel gesto, que tenía como único fin, tratar de alivianar un poco el ambiente pesado que se sentía en el momento, la reacción que el chico de cabello castaño había tomado le sorprendió mucho al alemán por que la mirada tonta y alegre que siempre rondaba a su alrededor, estaba llena de rabia y dolor, sin pensarlo dos veces aquel chico dio media vuelta y se echó a correr velozmente.

Italia huía despavoridamente de aquella situación, quería estar lo más lejos posible, si fuera por el llegar hasta el fin del mundo, si es que hubiera uno, sus pisadas eran fuerte y ruidosas, sus botas marcaban su posición que indicaba que cada vez estaba más lejos del lugar, corría tan rápido que su respiración escapaba como un lamento desesperado -Como siempre; soy un cobarde; huyendo por miedo a ser lastimado, pero esta vez es muy tarde, fui herido por las personas que siempre me protegían. –pensó mientras corría. Estaba vez no huía de los enemigos, huía de su propio dolor. Lo único bueno de su cobardía era que lo llevaba muy lejos, no importa hasta donde lo llevara, sólo quería escapar a un mejor lugar porque su corazón no soportaba más.

No le importo el zona por donde pasaba, ni mucho menos las personas que estaban a su alrededor, no sabía en qué dirección iba o menos aún, que había al frente suyo; solo se quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de esa casa enorme donde los alemanes vivían. Mientras corría y se alejaba cada vez más del lugar, las lágrimas caían como una cascada implacable sin que nadie las pudiera detener, recordaba aquella escena una y otra vez, haciendo que se sintiera aún peor de los que estaba.

- ¡S-soy un ES-TÚPIDOOO! -Lo dijo gritando el triste.

- ¡Fra-Fratello, sálva-me, sál-vame por favooor! -lo dijo con un tono entrecortado por el sollozo.

El triste italiano no veía por donde iba; pero eso no bajaba su marcha, ya que sus lágrimas no lo dejaban ver por donde pasaba; se sentía miserable y vulnerable, por culpa de ese suceso que tenía su mente completamente en ello, chocó de repente contra algo.

- ¡Y ...!

Inmediatamente cayó sentado y con ambos pies a un lado de sus piernas, quedó aturdido por semejante golpe, no sabía contra qué había chocado, sus ojos aún estaban apretados por aquel impacto, solo sentía su nariz adolorida, pero no lo pensó dos veces para llevar su mano hacia ella y poder consolar su dolor sobándosela.

- ¡FA MALE! ("duele"en italiano) -se quejó tiernamente

- ¿Me golpee con un poste? -añadió inocentemente.

Italia fijó su mirada en el suelo y se percató de los pies de alguien que estaba frente suyo, subió la mirada lentamente mientas detallaba lo que aquel o aquella llevara puesto. Con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas; llegó a la parte superior de esa persona con quien había chocado, inmediatamente el sol encegueció su vista obligándolo a cerrar un ojo. No podría distinguir aquel extraño, solo veía una gran figura, su visión lentamente se enfocaba y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos violáceos que le miraba sin necesidad de bajar la cabeza para mostrar el rostro, no podía verle completamente la cara ya que estaba cubierta por una tela que desde la posición en que el italiano estaba era difícil de reconocer, aunque recordó que esta persona tenía un aura muy similar a la de alguien distinguido y su miedo aumentó porque se percató de aquel conocido de corazón frío y sádico que perturbaba los encuentros entre ambos, sintió un corrientoso subir por toda su espina dorsal, el sujeto lentamente se agachó y quedó en cuclillas hasta llegar al mismo nivel que Italia.

Italia quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de quién era, su miedo se intensificó y empezó a temblar, era nada más y nada menos que el temible Rusia.

************************************* Fin capítulo 1 *************************************

**Nota final: **Creo que no demoraré mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo. Allí entre nos, me dio mucha rabia con Alemania, no sé si a ustedes, así que no les den miedo, o pereza de comentar, me gusta leer sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, así me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Por último le agradezco a **bastionkirkland** y a **Yo** por los buenos consejos que me dieron en mi primer fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, nos leemos pronto.


	2. El frío mas cálido

**Nota de la escritora: **¡Hola!.. Si, comprendo que dije que este capítulo lo montaría pronto, me equivoqué, pero tengo muchos trabajos de la Uni por hacer, más los manga por leer y la vida social por vivir es realmente difícil, yo sé que muchos me comprenden.

Por otro lado les quería comentar que lo más probable es que esta historia llevará más de cinco capítulos, y creo que eso les gustará, porque no pienso dejar ningún cabo suelto. Esta historia cada vez se pondrá mejor y más interesante, como prueba de lo que acabo de escribir, la evidencio es este capítulo.

Le agradezco nuevamente a mi amiga Rusia, que cada vez más se babea con lo que pasa en la historia.

**Nota del fanfic: **En este capítulo le di mucha prioridad a la pareja de la historia. Hay momentos muy emotivos como algo graciosos. Los pensamientos y sensaciones de ambos revolotean con cada…

…Creo que esto ya es spoiler XD mejor lo dejo así. En fin, espero sumergir sus mentes en este capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Disclaimer:** Italia y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen Hidekaz Himaruya

********************************** Capítulo 2 *************************************

EL FRÍO MÁS CÁLIDO

- ¡MI DISPIACE, MI DISPIACE, MI DISPIACE, PERDONA IL MIO VITA! (Lo siento, perdóname la vida) -dijo el italiano con una voz a aterrada.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Rusia mientras sonreía gentilmente.

Italia no fue capaz de responderle por el miedo que sintió, pensaba que era su último día de vida y al pensar sobre esa situación se le escapó un grito aterrorizado - ¡AAAAH! Sudaba más de lo habitual, pero como había corrido tanto no se veía mucho la diferencia. El ruso le soba la cabeza por instinto; se sentía culpable porque pensaba que le había hecho daño con ese semejante choque.

- ¿Italia-kun; te sientes bien? -lo mira con mucha intranquilidad y con su rostro aún más cerca de lo que una persona normal lo haría. A pesar de que no responde se queda allí en la misma distancia hasta que responda a su pregunta.

- ... ¿?

Italia se siente confundido al ver esa cara de preocupación, se sentía raro, ya que era el chico que todos temían; claro, menos USA que le encantaba desafiarlo. Rusia mostraba una parte que todos no conocían mucho. Decide contestarle para que se aleje y tome una distancia razonable o mejor aún, para que se fuera y no le hiciera ningún daño.

- E-e-e-estoy bien. veee ~~~~ -lo dice deforma temblorosa.

- Niet ("No" en ruso) Se nota que no lo estás; hasta yo me he percatado de eso, te falta la hermosa y dulce sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma…

- … -Un silencio dio pausa.

- No te preocupes por nada, los problemas tarde que temprano se solucionan, después de todo tu eres muy cálido. -ambos chicos se quedan mirando fijamente y una aura de color rosa los rodea sin saberlo.

Italia estaba abochornado y confuso por esas palabras de aliento que el mismísimo Rusia le estaba brindando, por un momento olvidó su dolor y era consciente del miedo que padecía con solo mirar fijamente los ojos a este particular hombre. Un poco de valentía brotaba de su interior ya que era la primera vez que lo miraba directamente sin miedo alguno. Quería agradecerle como era debido, Inclina hacia abajo un poco la cabeza, respiró hondo y nuevamente la levantó, logrando que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo, pero las palabras no salían y sus propios labios estaban entumecidos, a pesar de todo, el intento fue un completo fracaso, sin embargo el silencio y las miradas puede tener más poder que mil pablabas.

Si bien Italia se sorprende al ver detalladamente los ojos de intenso color, quedando inmediatamente hipnotizado, lo mismo le sucede a Rusia; que rápidamente queda cautivado por aquella sincera y tierna mirada solloza contaminada por el dolor y la amargura, pero a la vez le parecía curioso que muy pocas personas tenían el valor de posar sus ojos directamente en él. Se miran tan silenciosamente y sin ningún interés, que la gente que pasa a su alrededor los observaban con ternura e indagación, como si fuera una hermosa declaración de amor.

- Muchas gracias Rusia-san ya me siento muy bien -le sonríe sinceramente, y eso lo hace con las personas que aprecia de verdad. Sencillamente había ganado su respeto y calmado su corazón.

Rusia esta conmovido por semejante gesto de calidez, tenía necesidad de tocarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente, sus impulsos comienzan a surgir, pero se resiste a ellos porque no quiere arruinar la hermosa amistad que comenzaba a nacer. Suspira y le responde rápidamente con una sonrisa amable.

- Estoy feliz.

En ese momento Italia comprendió que Rusia no era lo que aparentaba ser o la imagen que describía los demás. Se sentía feliz y algo dudoso por lo que él le había dicho, de todas las personas que existían en el mundo, nunca imaginó que ese hombre que estaba al frente de sus ojos se diera cuenta de la situación en que él estaba pasando.

- ¡Ya sé! -inmediatamente el ruso recalcó, colocando el dedo índice frente a su cara mientras la mano se encontraba empuñada. Italia salta del susto por aquella reacción exaltada de este. - A mí me gusta beber vodka cuando me siento triste. ¿Quieres tomar un poco? -añadió. Pero no espera a que le dé una respuesta y lo toma de la mano con tal confianza como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Aún cogidos de la mano y dando la espalda, Rusia dice sin mirar hacia atrás - Vamos a mi casa allí podemos beber sin problemas, lo mejor de todo es que ni los bálticos, ni mis hermanas van a estar hoy en ella.

El italiano nota esa alegría infantil que trata de motivar a su propia felicidad a surgir nuevamente, así que se queda en silencio y se deja llevar. Rusia no puede ocultar su emoción ya que él irá a su casa. Se percata que el chico que está atrás suyo y que todavía sostiene su mano; que por cierto es mucho más cálida que la suya; se encontraba muy callando. Voltea a mirarlo y se da cuenta que él nunca dio una respuesta a su invitación. Así que pregunta de nuevo.

- ¿Si quieres ir?

- "Tal vez no sea tan malo ir a la casa de él, si quiero regresar a mi propia casa debo pasar por la casa de Alemania y no quiero encontrarme con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con mi papi, además Rusia parece muy gentil y quizás algo de alcohol me haga olvidar lo que paso hoy" -pensó.

- ¡Acepto! Veeee Pero no soy bueno tomando vodka ¿Podemos comprar algo de vino?

Rusia se sonroja solo un poco de la felicidad que siente por escuchar esa afirmativa respuesta.

- Creo que será un poquitito difícil… ¡AH, YA SÉ! Podemos encontrar muy buenos vinos en la casa de mi hermana Ucrania queda antes de la mía, así que partamos hacia allá, no está muy lejos de allí.

Llegaron a la casa de la ucraniana, escogieron algunos vinos y todos fueron seleccionados por el mismo italiano que era experto porque su hermano Francia le había enseñado métodos selección y control de calidad, aparte que le daba muy buenos consejos personales referentes a este producto. Rusia se sentía feliz porque Italia en esos momentos estaba muy concentrado degustando y oliendo los vinos para seleccionar los mejores. Italia busca su billete para pagar sus vinos, en esos momento se da cuenta que en medio de su trote la había botado sin dase cuenta, Rusia se percata de eso y coloca en el mostrador el dinero de la compra, Italia está avergonzado y le dice.

- Discúlpame te prometo que te lo pagaré.

- No hay problema, no tienes por qué.

- No claro que sí, por mi torpeza se me ha perdido la billetera.

Rusia se irrita y lo mira fríamente - Te dije que no tienes por qué, además fui yo quien te invitó.

Italia se encoge de hombros del miedo que este le produce. - Está bien… Así que, por favor no te enojes.

Después de eso el ambiente se calma un poco y terminan de pagar lo que ha comprado, pero en el momento en que empacan las botellas en una bolsa para llevarlas Rusia observa que los vinos solo tiene 14% de alcohol, así que este pide 2 botellas más. Le parecía inaudito ya que el vodka tiene aproximadamente entre 37 y 42 % grados de alcohol. Italia se queda en silencio ya que no quiere que se enoje más. Terminan su compra de los vinos perfectos de la casa de su amada hermana y retomaron el rumbo.

Mientras caminaban, Rusia estaba preocupado por una pequeñez. De inmediato Italia lo nota y pregunta sobre su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Rusia-san sucede algo?

- Es que me preguntaba qué tipo de vino te gusta tomar, como en la casa de mi hermana, en ese momento solo había vino blanco ya que el vino rojo no es la especialidad de ella ¿Me preguntaba si eso te molestaba?

- No me molesta, el vino blanco es igual de delicioso que el vino rojo, así que para mí está bien -el tono en el que lo había dicho se escuchaba decaído. Rusia quiere llegar pronto a su casa para poderlo animarlo de buena forma (kukukuku -se ríe la escritora). El silencio fue nuevamente protagonista de aquel camino, Rusia se sentía incómodo de que Italia se sumergiera en sus propios pensamientos, esto hacía que Italia se sentiría más triste y la idea que tenía era volver a recuperar la sonrisa que había perdido. Así que decidió cambiar el ambiente y comenzó una nueva estrategia.

Mientras continuaban recorriendo el camino, le iba mostrando el paisaje de su país, le enseñaba que la nieve era hermosa y pura y que todo en su entorno se moldeaba y se adaptaba a ella, señala hacia un lugar y comienza a contar una historia, luego señala en direcciones diferentes y cuenta más y más, una más escalofriantes que otras pero igual de interesantes, cada rincón tenía su pasado, hermoso o doloroso, pero gracias a esas historias el momento incomodo había desaparecido.

El italiano queda asombrado por las maravillas que existen en ese país. A pesar que en su propio país también cae nieve, no lo hace en esa magnitud así que no estaba acostumbrado a un frio tan intenso. El frío comenzó invadirlo ferozmente obligándolo acurrujase, rodeándose así mismo para no dejar que su calor corporal se escapara, Rusia se siente como un tonto por no darse cuenta que su invitado estaba ligero de ropa para el clima de su casa, inmediatamente comienza a quitarse el abrigo y con este cubre a su acompañante. Italia se sorprende al ver aquel acto de bondad, así que rápidamente se quita el abrigo.

- No Rusia-san; por favor, no se quite su abrigo.

Italia a pesar del frío que siente devuelve el cálido y gran abrigo. Rusia se siente ofendido que aquel pequeño chico lo despreciara de ese modo.

- kolkolkolkol -Rusia mira de manera escalofriante.

- ¡kyaaaaa! Por favor no me hagas daño -lo dice aterrado y casi a punto de llorar.

- ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? ¿Por qué me rechazas? -aquel chico amable que hacía pocos minutos estaba hablando de lo maravilloso que era su país, había desaparecido.

- Es-es-es-es que si me das tu-tu-tu ab-abrigo, serás tú el que sentirá frío, y no quiero incomodarte así que por favor, colócatelo. Has sido muy amable conmigo estoy agradecido por tu inesperada invitación, luego la compra del vino… -Rusia se le acercó sin decir ni una palabra; extendió sus manos hacia él, Italia pensó que era su fin, rápidamente apretó sus ojos y de manera inconsciente colocó sus manos frente a su cara de forma defensiva, sin embargo aún poseía el abrigo en sus manos, de forma inmediata y brusca fue arrebatado por su dueño. Italia solo sintió el tirón del abrigo siendo arrebatado, pero era tan grande sus terror que no pudo abrir sus ojos, se percató que el gran hombre que estaba en frente, estaba tan cerca, que sus propias manos rosaban contra el pecho de Rusia, su sentido del tacto se había activo por este contacto, sus extremidades superiores sintieron un calor agradable -"¡Oh! Se siente cálido"-pensó Italia aunque aún sentía miedo. El frío era muy fuerte para él, porque en su país muchas zonas eran calurosas, otras templadas y frías, pero el frío no se comparaba con este lugar, además nunca pensó que estaría allí después de todo lo que había pasado y mucho menos con aquel chico que en su pasado le tenía pavor de solo mirarlo. Sin abrir sus ojos, sintió que Rusia oprimía más su pecho contra él, su cuerpo fue rodeando con los fuertes brazos de este, como si fuera a abrazarlo o quizás a aún ahorcarlo, pero Italia rezaba para que fuera la primera opción. El corazón de Italia se acelerón aunque dudoso ya que no sabía si era por sentir ese acercamiento o por miedo de morir. En todo caso, no duró mucho ya que le habían puesto nuevamente el abrigo, pero aquellas manos grandes rozaban suavemente su espalda aunque no fue duradero, estuvo algo excitante con ese toque de seducción y peligro. Las manos de Rusia reposaron sobre sus hombros. Italia al sentir esto abrió rápidamente sus ojos por la admiración de que aún seguía con vida, por otro lado se sentía un poquito decepcionado. Rusia se inclinó un poco para estar nivelados cara a cara. Italia se sintió intimidado y avergonzado por la cercanía. Al chico con la gran bufanda no le importa demasiado, lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe amablemente. A Rusia le gusta ver las expresiones faciales muy distintas a las de la felicidad de las personas, se levanta de nuevo algo satisfecho y dice.

- No te preocupes, mi casa siempre ha sido así de fría, además estamos en una temporada donde el invierno es tan fuerte, estoy acostumbrado a este clima, pero tú no lo estás porque eres más cálido que yo, y eso es lo que más me agrada de ti.

Italia se siente avergonzado por aquella aproximación, así que agacha su cabeza para que el ruso no se dé cuenta del sonrojo de su cara.

Continúan caminando, Rusia se disculpa por no llevarlo en carro, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones era pasar más tiempo con él, de ese modo le ocultó la verdad por miedo que Italia huyera. Además, si se iban caminando no sería tan amenazante. Se esforzaba mucho por ser una persona más comunicativa, más amistosa, era la primera vez que hablaban tanto, porque amaba estar en silencio para poder ver las reacciones y expresiones de todos, en esta ocasión se convirtió en un narrador de historias, y así aterrorizar a su acompañante de manera más cautelosa y poder tener su dosis de gentos expresivos que solo los bálticos y ahora Italia le ofrecían. Su cara de miedo, angustia, pánico y terror eran lo mejor, ya que sus rasgos faciales eran más curiosos que el de sus excla... Que el de sus sirvientes, porque dependiendo de la relación que tomaran, sus cuerpos temblaban (aunque Letonia era así por naturaleza) se tensaban, se encogían o se exaltaban. Aparte que Italia se parecía a los bálticos, él era especial, amaba ver una expresión diferente a la de siempre, una simple sonrisa que cautivaba su corazón. Por eso cuando estaba deprimido todo eso desaparecía, esto le hacía recordar cuando era un niño. Así que no quería ver ese sentimiento nuevamente en frente suyo, se veía reflejado en él.

Luego de una larga caminata, pues el territorio de Rusia es muy extenso, por fin llegan a su destino. Italia queda maravillado al ver que la casa de él era tan hermosa y colorida, algo que nunca había visto, una casa con tantas curvas, lo hacía pensar que estaba en la tierra de los dulces y más la nieve se veía como un rico y delicioso helado de colores.

- Rusia-san… Tu casa parece como un helado de muchos sabores con adornos de deliciosas golosinas. Ve~

- ¿Eh? -Rusia no entiende lo que está diciendo y agrega -¿No te gusta?

- ¡EH! ¡NON! ¡NON! ¡NON! -mueve frenéticamente sus manos en frente de él y prosigue con su respuesta. - Al contrario, me parece hermosa y deliciosa, además yo amo las cosas dulces y también el helado Veeee~

- Realmente eres dulce Italia-kun -ambos chicos rieron estúpidamente e ingresaron a la casa. Allí adentro era más caluroso, el nuevo invitado no lo imaginaba así, las luces del lugar eran tenues y un poco cálidas, los colores de su interior ayudaban a que no se sintiera tan frío y petrificante, los pasillo eran extensos y sus paredes estaba cubiertas con un papel tapiz color rojo y con sutiles diseños dorado que le daban elegancia, los adornos del lugar eran exóticos para Italia, quería ver con detalle unos particulares objetos brillosos en forma de huevos. Pero no dejó que su curiosidad lo dominaras así que siguió caminando de tras del amo y señor de la casa. Se detuvieron, este abrió con ambas manos una de muchas puertas que había en el lugar, pero no era cualquier puerta, esta se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, era grande así que estaba formada por dos puertas que se separaban desde la mitad, tenía un tallado muy minuciosos, Italia pensó que era una entrada perfecta para un rey. Al abrirse esta, se quedó allí de pie respetuosamente esperando que lo invitaran a pasar, mitras sucedía esto pudo observar unos muebles estilo rococó muy elegantes, estos eran especiales, ya que la gamuza con que estaban forrados eran deslumbrante, la madera estaba pintada de color beige y con algunos detalles en dorado, Rusia entra un poco a la habitación, posándose en la parte derecha de la entrada, hace un movimiento con la mano subiéndola hasta el nivel de su pecho y llevándola adentro de la habitación diciendo.

- Adelante por favor -lo invita cortésmente. Italia se siente alagado por tal acto, no lo piensa dos veces e ingresa a la habitación mientras dice. - Es usted muy amable. -al ingresar completamente al lugar se percata que en la casa de Rusia poseía colores específicos, colores que hacían a la habitación cálida y a la vez misteriosa pero muy atractivo.

- Veo que te gusta mucho el color rojo Rusia-san. Veee~

- ¡Da! Siéntete como en tu propia casa.

- ¡Grazie! -Italia se le queda mirando esperando que prosiga con su respuesta, pero Rusia cambia el tema y dice - Toma asiento, voy por un par de copas y unos bocadillos.

- Italia asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. Rusia se acerca la puerta y sale directo a la cocina. Italia empieza a acomodarse pero de pronto la puerta se abre lentamente escuchando su rechinar, Italia está solo en una casa que no era la suya. Además, era algo aterradora; su temor comienza a surgir y no deja de quitarle la mirada a la puerta, se abre un copo más, al otro lado está oscuro y ve un ojo detrás de la rendija al otro lado de esta, Italia grita de terror -¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

- ¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien? -era Rusia que se había devuelto para decirle que si quería quitarse el abrigo, lo colocara en un armario que había detrás de él. Italia inhala de alivio cuando vio que era solamente él y no un fantasma. Rusia está muy alegre de ver aquella hermosa cara de terror que ese chico le había mostrado, se sentía feliz y a gusto de haberlo invitado, se dirige nuevamente hacia la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

Italia queda solo nuevamente, hace lo que le habían dicho, luego recorre sutilmente la habitación observando las pinturas y los adornos del lugar, mira una porcelana muy hermosa que tiene forma de pinos de boliche pero muchos más gordos y chatos, se acerca un poco más a la repisa en donde estaban y se da cuenta que tiene pintado una mujer de manera muy caricaturesca, extendió su brazo para tomarlo y mirarlo con más detenimiento, pero era muy tarde, habían pasado varios minutos desde que el dueño de la casa se había ido a la cocina, así que estaba regresando, escuchaba como sus pisadas se aproximaban, se asusta e inmediatamente toma asiento. Se queda allí como si fuera un niño que ha sido regañado por sus malos actos. El chico se acomoda en su asiento y dice en voz baja.

- La casa de Rusia es muy extraña y frívolo, pero hay algo que me atrae… Me pregunto ¿Rusia no se sentirá solo en este lugar tan grande? -cuando termina de preguntarse, Rusia abre la puerta e ingresa con una carretilla de servicio de alimentos, su gran estatura lo hacía ver gracioso, así que Italia se aguanta un poco la risa, porque no quiere estar en problemas por su acto burlesco.

En la pequeña carretilla de tres niveles Rusia había traído una copa de vino, queso, jamón, aceitunas, uvas, fresas, limón, mango, maní, chocolate, tres botellas de vodka y por último las cinco botellas de vino que compraron en Ucrania. Todo se encontraba distribuido por todas las bandejas de la carretilla.

- Por lo general Estonia y Letonia son los encargados de la cocina y también de toda la casa, así que me veré un poco gracioso llevando esto.

- Herahera~ bueno algo así. -Rusia coloca la carretilla cerca de los dos sillones donde se van a sentar.

- Perdóname ¿Me demoré? Es que la cocina queda muy lejos de mi habitación -este abre la botella de vino blanco ucraniano.

- No te preocupes tu casa es muy acogedora, así que no me incomodó, aunque se siente algo solitaria.

- aaaah~ que alivio, estaba algo preocupado por déjate allí esperándome… bueno entonces divirtámonos -mientras sirve una copa de vino- y olvidémonos de todos los problemas que nos aquejan. -se la entrega a Italia. Agarra su propia botella de vodka que ya estaba abierta. Antes de beber se la muestra a su compañero y dice.

- ¡Salud! Y dejemos de lado todo lo malo. -Italia que se encuentra sentado, se levanta prontamente y alza un copo su copa y responde.

- Salud por eso. -los dos al mismo tiempo toman un bogado de licor, esto lo alienta un poco y sube un poco sus ánimos.

Lo chicos se sientan es sus respectivos sillones y comenzaron a beber, cambiando el humor de ambos, se contaron historias hermosas de cuando eran niños, de lo que les gustaba a cada uno, sus hazañas, expresaba sus actos heroicos con su propio cuerpo, Italia era el más eufórico de los dos, y eso le encantaba al ruso. Reía como si fueran amigos de la infancia, la tensión en ese momento había desaparecido. Hacían que sus licores chocaran produciendo sonidos agudos entre los vidrios. Italia se había echado encima un poco de vino por el simple hecho de que estaba contando una historia con gran entusiasmo se levantaba y se volvía a sentar, esto hacía ensuciar un poco su camisa, aunque no se notaba mucho ya que por suerte era vino blanco, pero no le impostaba pues estaba pasando un momento agradable al lado de ese gentil hombre. Elogió el vino de Ucrania porque realmente le había gustado mucho su sabor. La noche los envolvió y hablaron por más dos horas; los chicos no se dieron cuenta que estaba tarde, la estaba pasando realmente bien, pero nunca hablaron profundamente de sí mismo, Italia no paraba de ir al baño por las grandes cantidades de vino que tomaba. Al poco tiempo Rusia se dio cuenta de que Italia había acabo su quinta botella de vino, y estaba tambaleándose debido al alcohol que poseía en su sangre, esto volvía más torpes sus movimientos. El italiano sentía su lengua pesada; no se entendían algunas cosas que decía, sus palabras eran vagas y confusas, su tono de voz era chistoso, hasta el mismo Rusia se reía de él.

Rusia solo estaba en la segunda botella de vodka, pero se veía como si nada, como si solo estuviera bebiendo jugo de naranja. Italia al ver que su compañero de copas se veía normal decidió beber lo que él tomaba; se sentía con la capacidad de continuar, así que se levantó de su asiento, se acercó arrebatando el vodka de las manos de Rusia.

– Italia-kun ya es suficiente no tomes eso -coloca ambas manos en la botella con la intención de quitársela. - Te sentirás mal si mesclas varios licores en tu organismo -pero el italiano no lo permite.

Italia miraba la botella de vodka fijamente solo había un ¼ de líquido, el muy valiente italiano al cabo de unos segundos, colocó sus labios en la boquilla de esta, luego como una gallinita bebiendo agua se acabó el resto que quedaba. Rusia quedó sorprendió por la inesperada rebeldía; eso excitó sus sentimientos, quería ver más de ese italiano que no conocía. Al terminar la botella, hizo un gesto muy graciosos por el sabor amargo del licor, no se comparaba al delicioso sabor dulce del vino.

- Guiiiiiiiiuuu! Es~muuuuy amargo~ y quema~ migargantaaa~¡hip!~ La voz de Italia sonaba muy graciosa, se notaba que no tomaba con mucha frecuencia. En pocos segundos Italia se sentía muy mareado, ya no podía mantenerse de pie, así que se sentó nuevamente.

- Jejejejeje ¡Da! Es que este licor nos ayuda a mantenernos calientes y resistir más el frio, Es por eso que es nuestra bebida tradicional, el mejor vodka del mundo se hace allí; en mi casa.

- ¡Oh! Puesss~ cleo que es muuuy eficiente, ya que mi cuerpo ardeee~ porrr dentro veee~hip~eee~-el italiano manotea con lentitud y gesticula forzosamente.

- Ahora si puedes decirme ¿por qué estabas tan triste? -la expresión de Rusia cambia y ahora es más seria, quiere que salga todo ese sufrimiento que lo está consumiendo. Quiere acercarse al chico ya que ambos se necesitan, Italia por alivianar su dolor y él por querer su calidez.

Italia al escuchar esa pregunta inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento, el entorno se quedó en silencio, Italia empuñó sus manos, tratando de retener las palabras.

- Rusiaaa~ ¡hip! -antes de comenzar a hablar el tierno muchacho, bajó su cabeza y sus hombros, su postura corporal cambió repentinamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas como si el licor ayudara a suavizar su salida, comenzó a sollozar levemente al recordar esa escena, pero hablaría porque no aguantaba más retener ese dolor, a pesar que no quería involucrar a nadie, Irónicamente al chico se le aflojóla lengua, el vino y el vodka le hicieron explotar, abriendo la puerta donde guardaba sus emociones, pero su hablar era confuso, algunas veces lento y otras veces rápido, por el exceso de alcohol.

- FFFuehourible~, houribe, jamás pensé, jamás pensé que, que ¡hic! que algo como esto pasaría ¡hip!, me pasaría a mí, ¡hic! a mí, por qué a mí ¡hip! pasarme esto… ¡hic! yo lo quería tantooo ¡ugh!… y él, él ¡hip! … se fue con… ¡ugh! él estaba con mi mamiiii ¡Hic! Italia no paraba de sollozar mandándose las manos a la cara y hacia su pelo, y continuó.

- Ellos ¡ugh! dos… -luego de eso, el sollozo se volvió amargo con el maldito recuerdo de lo que sus ojos vieron en esa tarde, Italia perdió fuerza en sus rodillas y calló lentamente al suelo hasta quedar sentado y sus pies estaba extendido. Bajo la influencia del alcohol sentía que podría liberar un poco de ese amargo dolor.

Rusia no comprendió mucho de la situación que había pasado Italia, pero de algo si estaba seguro, a él no le parecía que este chico, sentado sobre el suelo y cerca de sus pies llorara de esta forma y por esas causas por culpa de alguien más. Él quería hacerlo llorar del miedo igual que lo hacía con los bálticos, es más, se decía que a él le encantaba ver el sufrimiento y pánico de los demás, aparte que lo decían era más que cierto, No obstante lo que más deseaba era hacerlo llorar de una manera más íntima. Pero verlo sollozar por una razón del corazón, le dolió un poco, Italia sin querer, trasmitía ese mismo malestar pero en cantidades más pequeñas a Rusia, tal vez porque Italia tenía siempre una sincera y amable sonrisa en su rostro; posiblemente porque siempre era cálido, como el sur que anhelaba. Quizás a causa de él las reuniones eran más felices y algo ajetreadas. Rusia se levanta de su asiento acercándose hacia Italia, se sentó entre sus piernas que estaban abiertas, extiende sus manos y lo abrigó con sus brazos, estaba demasiado cerca. El corazón de italiano se aceleraba y la emoción del ruso crecía al ver al chico llorar como una pequeña niña, se lo imaginaba con un lindo vestido y pequeñas manos frotando sus ojos sollozos, como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado su delicioso dulce. Esta situación nunca la vivió con china ya que él nunca se dejó ver cuando lloraba.

– "¡Qué lindo!" -pensó, acto seguido le abrazo con suavidad; sintiendo ese calor exclusivo. Sí, aquella calidez que su cuerpo tanto anhelaba.

- No estés triste; Italia… Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras. Lo único que te pido es que no llores más -musitó muy cerca de su oído. Rusia por instinto hizo aquellos actos con suavidad, de la misma manera en que su hermana mayor lo hacía cuando él lloraba en su niñez.

Italia se conmovió con este simple y sincero gesto, le parecía sumamente tierno y más si venía de él, respondió a este honesto abrazó con mayor fuerza. Sus lágrimas eran imparables, lloraba dolorosamente, ese momento de consolación liberó todo el sentimiento que estaba comprimido. Sin querer, se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas, como un niño cuando está perdido y no encuentra a su madre. El sweater que Rusia lleva puesto se encuentra mojado por las lágrimas y mocos de aquel deprimente chico. Pasaron veinte minutos, Italia se estaba calmando, gradualmente dejaron de caer las lágrimas, ambos chicos no se movieron de sus lugares. Italia se sentía muy a gusto por estar rodeado de grandes brazos. ¡Y pensar que la fuerza bruta también tiene su parte gentil! Comparó aquel abrazo con los que Alemania le daba, pero no estaban al mismo nivel, en parte de tamaño y gentileza, estos eran más grandes, fuertes y dulces.

- Grazie Rusia-san ¡hip! Ahora me siento mucho mejor, son muy pocas las personas que me han visto en este estado, solo mi fratello lo ha visto. -aún se seguía abrazado. Rusia estaba alegre de que su lindo invitado se sintiera mejor y lo más grandioso de todo es que esa situación haya pasado. Además estaba realmente feliz al enterarse que era una de las pocas personas que lo habían vistode esa manera tan lamentable. Rusia sabía que ese agradable abrazo llegaba a su fin; comenzó a soltarse lentamente, pero estaba muy equivocado ya que el chico se aferro mucho más a él.

- La gente no te ve cómo eres realmente -susurró y pausó unos breves segundos. - Eres, eres -vaciló al hablar prosiguiendo en un tono muy bajo - Eres muy tierno y buena persona ¡hip!

En ese momento Rusia al escuchar eso quedó atónito, porque una persona tan cálida y tierna como él, lo aceptaba sinceramente. Lentamente ambos se separaban de ese afectuoso abrazo, en ese momento el ruso notó esos hermosos ojos color café claro hinchados e irritados, su nariz que aún le goteaba y era muy parecida a la de Rodolfo el reno, sus mejillas estaba hermosamente rosadas. Esa expresión lo excitó -"Oh dios, cuan vulnerable soy en frente de este chico" -pensó y ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose a los ojos fijamente. Los ojos brillosos de Italia parecía un faro guiando a un vaco al puerto, puerto que se encontraba es sus labios carnosos, poco a poco la distancia entre sus rostros comenzaba a acortarse, podían sentir las respiraciones del otro sobre si, inconscientemente la pareja humedecieron sus labios preparándolos para un encuentro placentero, en pocos segundos se rosaban suavemente. Esto hizo que Italia sintiera una corriente que le subía desde la espalda hasta su cabeza. No había marcha atrás, el beso fue más que inevitable, solo sentían como se unían y un sofocante aliento rosaba en sus mejillas. Parecía como si ninguno de los dos superan besar, parecían un par de vírgenes, suavemente abrieron sus bocas encontrándose con sus lenguas húmedas, estas se acariciaban gentilmente. Lamentablemente ese tierno beso no duró mucho. Fue Rusia el que lo detuvo y se apartó de Italia, se sentían exaltados por ese momento. Rápidamente el ruso se levantó del suelo dejando a Italia allí aun inmóvil por lo sucedido; a pesar de que no lo pareciera, el corazón del ruso revoloteaba de emoción dentro de su pecho, estaba avergonzado aunque no tanto como el italiano.

A pesar que Rusia toda la noche estuvo tomando del pico de la botella dice –iré a la cocina por un vaso para seguir bebiendo mi vodka. -evidentemente se sabía que eso era una mentira, pero Italia no lo detuvo ya que se moría la avergüenza.

Rusia sale rápidamente de la habitación sin poder verlo a la cara. Al cerrarse la puerta, Italia recogió sus pies hasta su pecho y agachó la cabeza tapándose con sus rodillas, su cara parecía como un rico tomate brillante.

Rusia cerro la puesta tras de él rápidamente al salir de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, llegó a ella en muy poco tiempo. Estando allí, se acercó al mesón apoyando sus manos sobre este, agachó su cuerpo, y su cabeza metiéndose entre los brazos estirados. Se levantó y luego de analizar lo sucedido mando su mano derecha hacia su cara tocando con la punta de sus dedos todo el contorno de sus labios, recordando una y otra vez esa sensación sensual y suave que había tenido con el italiano.

No se demora mucho en la cocina, efectivamente no lleva ningún vaso. Al volver a la habitación se encuentra de pie en la puerta, su vergüenza aumenta, le tiembla las manos para tocar la manija. Él sabe que tiene que enfrentar la situación como todo un hombre. Respira profundo y abre normalmente la puerta, pero vaya sorpresa la que se lleva Rusia, encuentra a Italia aun en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en un mueble y completamente dormido. Su tención se esfuma y se acerca.

- Jejeje que débil eres para este tipo de cosas… aunque eso te hace ver más lindo -musitó el ruso dando una pequeña sonrisa.

Se agacha para recoger al chico y llevarlo a la cama, cuando está a su mismo nivel, Rusia no puede evitar quedar mirándolo, acaricia su rostro adormilado, pero él se contiene y coloca los brazo del italiano alrededor se su cuello, para que sea más fácil levantarlo del suelo.

Que afortunado es ese pequeño idiota, es llevado delicadamente como una princesa hasta la cama por uno de los hombres más temidos del mundo, es algo ridículamente suertudo.

Rusia lo lleva a su propio dormitorio que estaba al fondo de la misma habitación en donde se en contaban. Italia ni siquiera se inmuta por el movimiento, el licor ha vencido a su cuerpo. Lo último que Rusia hace es posarlo gentilmente encima de su cama, quitarle la correa, el reloj, su cadena, sus los zapatos, lo que tuviera en los bolcillos de su pantalón. Lo arropa con suaves sabanas. Se retiró del dormitorio dejando que Italia descansara, quizás había sido un día muy impactante para él, Rusia sale de la habitación con una gran sonrisa y un lindo color en sus mejillas.

************************************** Fin Capítulo 2*********************************************

**Nota final**: En mi opinión me gustó mucho este capítulo, le coloqué todo mi corazón, Rusia es muy lindo aunque amo ese lado cruel que posee.

Les agradezco mucho a **Tsukiko Braginski**y a**rockelenelly**que mensajes como eso me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Perdón chic s por haberlos echo esperar tanto.

Por último, me encanta leer sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos, todos son bienvenidos y tomados positivamente. Espero que les haya gustado, así que nos leemos pronto.


End file.
